Ballad
''Ballad - dziesiąty odcinek Glee. Will rozdziela chór na pary, żeby zaśpiewały swoje ulubione ballady. Skoro Matt jest chory, to nauczyciel też bierze w tym udział. Śpiewa piosenkę z Rachel, a ona się w nim zadurza. W międzyczasie Finn i Quinn muszą zmierzyć się z muzyką, podczas gdy kolacja przebiega niezgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Państwo Fabray dowiadują się o ciąży córki i wyrzucają ja z domu. Quinn wprowadza się do Finn'a i jego mamy. Puck wyjawia Mercedes, że to on jest ojcem dziecka byłej cheerleaderki.'' Fabuła Will wprowadza pojęcia "ballada" do chóru. Informuje New Directions, że tematem Zawodów Okręgowych są ballady, i że na zadanie będą musieli zaśpiewać ballady w duetach. Puck wylosował Mercedes, Artie Quinn, Finn Kurt'a, Tina Mike'a, a Santana Brittany. Rachel będzie śpiewała z Will'em, bo Matt jest chory. Nauczyciel thumb|left|210pxna początku jest niechętny, ale potem pozwala zaśpiewać Rachel "Endless Love". Po duecie uczennica zadurza się w panu Schue. Quinn razem z matką przymierzają sukienkę na bal czystości, który jest bardzo ważny dla jej ojca. Po chwili do dowu wraca Russel i zaczyna komplementować córkę, sprawiając, że zaczyna się czuć winna. Pan Fabray proponuje, żeby Finn przyszadł do nich na kolację. Rachel daje Will'owi prezent: krawat w gwiazdki, wspominając, że gwiazdy to jest jej znak rozpoznawczy. Nauczyciel przychodzi do biura Emmy i wyraża zaniepokojenie, że Berry jest coraz bardziej "zaślepiona". Schuester przypomina sobie podobną sytuację. Dziewczyna o imieniu Suzy miała taką obsesję na punkcie Will'a, że mogła dzwonić do niego w środu nocy, budząc jego i Terri. Słuchając porady żony, nauczyciel mówi dziewczynie, że nic do niej nie czuje, a ona postanawia popełnić samobójstwo, zjadając najostrzejszą papryczkę na świecie. Emma sugeruje, żeby zaśpiewał balladę, w której wyrazi swoje uczucie dotyczące Rachel. Kurt i Finn ćwiczą w audytorium, ale Hudson jest zbyt przerażony, żeby śpiewać z mężczyzną. Hummel bezwstydnie flirtuje z kolegą, ale on nieczego nie zauważa i mówi, że to wszystko przez dziecko. Kurt sugeruje, żeby zaśpiewać "I'll Stand by You", żeby wyraził swoje uczucia. Jakkolwiek, podczas śpiewania piosenki do sonogramu na laptopie, Carole przyłapuje go, a Finn we łzach przyznaje, że Quinn jest w ciąży. Fabray jest wściekła, bo Finn powiedział swojej matce o ciąży i boi się, że dowiedzą się też jej rodzice. Kurt wykorzystuje okazję i mówi, że dziewczyny to same problemy. Hummel wyjawia w lektorze, że zakochał się w Finn'ie i zamierza zdobyć jego względy. Rachel spotyka się z Will'em i Emmą w sali chóru. Nauczyciel mówi dziewczynie, żeby dokładnie wsłuchała sie w tekst "Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl". Potem śpiewa utwór, ale dziewczyna nie rozumie przekazu, z powodu rozkojażenia. Emma też się zachwyciła występem. Szczęśliwa Rachel opuszcza pomieszczenie i nie zauważa, ze jest obserwowana przez Suzy Pepper. Kurt pomaga Finn'owi wybrać ubrania na kolację u państwa Fabray. Hudson znajduje skrzynię ze starymi ubraniami swojego ojca, a Kurt zaczyna wspominać swoją matkę. Potem Finn powiedział, że chce powiedzieć rodzicom swojej dziewczyny prawdę. Kurt proponuje, żeby zaśpiewał im piosenkę. Will wraca do domu i spotyka tam Rachel. Terri pozwoliła jej wejść, bo obiecała zająć się domem. Schuester sie tym martwi i kłóci się z żoną na temat dziewczyn, które kiedyś były w nim zauroczone. Will zawozi Rachel do domu. Dziewczyna podczas jazdy samochodem zaczyna śpiewać "Crush". Will wyłącza radio, a Berry mówi, że potrzebuje thumb|213pxkogoś, kto odpowiada jej poziomem inteligencji. Suzy podchodzi do Rachel na korytarzu i ostrzega ją, żeby nie zbliżała się do Will'a. W tym samym czasie, Mercedes spotyka się z Puck'iem w sali chóru, żeby poćwiczyć balladę. Dziewczyna wspomina, że żaden chórzysta nie na uczył się piosenki, bo wszyscy są zmartwieni Finn'em i Quinn. Puck nagle wyjawia, że to on jest ojcem. Na kolacji u państwa Fabray, Russel wznosi toast za perfekcyjność swojej rodziny. Finn idzie do łazienki, żeby zadzwonić do Kurt'a, który zachęca go do zaśpiewania ballady, nad którą ćwiczyli. Hudson wraca do jadalni i śpiewa "(You're) Having My Baby", ujawniając ciążę Quinn. Po chwili rodzice domyślają się, że jej córka naprawdę jest w ciąży i ojciec wyrzuca ją z domu. Fabray mówi matce, że on wiedziała, że zostanie babcią, ale nic z tym nie zrobiła. Finn zabiera swoją dziewczynę do domu i pyta się matki, czy może zostać na parę dni. Carole oświadcza, że może zostać na ile chce. Rachel ponownie spotyka Suzy. Pepper radzi jej, żeby miała dla siebie więcej szacunku, bo jej związek z Will'em nie wypali. Berry spotyka nauczyciela w sali chóru, żeby poćwiczyć balladę, a Will decyduje się powiedzieć, że zauroczenie Rachel musi się skończyć. Uczennica zaczyna płakać, a pan Schue ją pociesza i mówi, że napewno sobie kogoś znajdzie. Finn mówi Kurt'owi, o tym, co się stało na kolacji. Hummel przeprasza kolegę za złą radę, ale on mu dziękuje i thumb|leftmówi, że teraz nie ma nic do ukrycia. Hudson proponuje poćwiczenie ballady, którą wybrał Kurt. Chłopak powiedział "I honesty love you" (Szczerze cię kocham), a Finn uznał to za tytuł piosenki. Mercedes im przerywa i mówi, żeby szybko poszli do sali chóru. Chórzyści śpiewają Finn'owi i Quinn "Lean on Me", doprowadzając ich do łez. Obsada Dianna Agron - Quinn Fabray Chris Colfer - Kurt Hummel Jessalyn Gilsig - Terri Schuester Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury Kevin McHale - Artie Abrams Lea Michele - Rachel Berry Cory Monteith - Finn Hudson Matthew Morrison - Will Schuester Amber Riley - Mercedes Jones Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman Jenna Ushkowitz - Tina Cohen-Chang 'Gościnnie' Gregg Henry - Russel Fabray Charlotte Ross - Judy Fabray Romy Rosemont - Carole Hudson Sarah Drew - Suzy Pepper Naya Rivera - Santana Lopez Heather Morris - Brittany Pierce Harry Shum Jr. - Mike Chang 'Nieobecni Bohaterowie' Jane Lynch - Sue Sylvester Wykonane Piosenki Endless-Love-Screencaps-will-schuester-9151464-1280-720.jpg|Endless Love (Will i Rachel) StandByYou.png|I'll Stand by You (Finn) YoungGirlDontStandSoCloseToMe.PNG|Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl (Will) Lea-michele-rachel-berry-glee-crush.jpg|Crush (Rachel) You're having my baby.png|(You're) Having My Baby (Finn) Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg|Lean on Me (New Directions) Ciekawostki *Podczas nagrywania "(You're) Having My Baby", Dianna się śmiała za każdym razem, gdy Cory zaczynał śpiewać piosenkę. Cory zapominał tekstu, zaraz po spojrzeniu na śmiejącą się koleżankę. *W Wielkiej Brytani odcinek został wyemitowany pod tytułem "Ballads" *Drugi odcinek, w którym jedna postać ma dwie solówki (Finn). Pierwszą był Will w odcinku "Mash-Up" *Gdy Suzy idzie korytarzem, to słucha piosenki "More Than Words". Ta piosenka została wykonana w odcinku "Shooting Star" Filmy thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Galeria tumblr_lk018b1l3e1qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lk018rM3xw1qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lkl7svIe751qj65oto1_400.gif tumblr_llj80wCKo91qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_llujgty9uN1qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lnnw6fu8pF1qc1mabo1_500.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo1_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo2_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo3_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo4_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo5_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo6_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo7_250.gif tumblr_lpp8i44Y9o1qjv76fo8_250.gif tumblr_lpubhwuHsX1qb6i8uo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpubhwuHsX1qb6i8uo2_500.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqdbk3LCfj1qgz4dfo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o1_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o2_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o3_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o4_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o5_250.gif tumblr_lqlg0aRb2u1qlrzx6o6_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro1_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwb9yqOktt1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro1_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro2_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro5_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwbgq5cLNY1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly1h9yjUlt1qlqifro1_250.gif tumblr_ly1h9yjUlt1qlqifro2_250.gif tumblr_ly1h88Tg711qaujde.gif tumblr_lzyjo2Lvza1qe04alo1_250.gif tumblr_lzyjo2Lvza1qe04alo2_250.gif tumblr_m9l4idKhXe1qk71sao7_250.gif tumblr_m63r5jRgpE1qgz4dfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9104pQMto1qcr3t8o1_500.gif tumblr_m9104pQMto1qcr3t8o2_500.gif tumblr_mct9o41mMi1rorqk0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdh7kuISLG1rorqk0o7_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo5_250.gif tumblr_mus8a2knuL1qg8euoo6_250.gif tumblr_na91joJ75X1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_na91joJ75X1r99k2qo4_250.gif tumblr_na91joJ75X1r99k2qo6_250.gif Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Pierwszy